


Guilty Pleasures

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, Teasing, kick back time in the bunker, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: Wyatt teases Lucy and Jiya for their love of what he sees as trash TV and Jiya gets him back.Set between episodes 2x03 and 2x04





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something non angsty for a bit and thins kinda happened and I honestly have NO idea why.

Wyatt walked into the kitchen to find Jiya and Lucy moving around one another in a weird synchronicity. He stood in the doorway watching them, noting that Lucy seemed to be on drink duty while Jiya dealt with snacks.

The two women were chatting in low, excited voices. He couldn’t help but notice how relaxed Lucy looked and that made him smile.

“I swear to God, if Lilith gets her claws into that boy, I may have to hunt someone down myself.” Jiya was saying as she loaded a tray with chips.

“I’ll just be happy as long as my ship is still afloat by the end of the damn episode. I’m getting too stressed about them.”

Lilith… ship… Wyatt had no idea what the hell the two of them were talking about. He moved away from the door to make himself a coffee so he could settle down to watch a movie.

“Ladies.”

“Hey Wyatt.” Lucy beamed at him, reminding him of how she looked when they locked eyes in an armoury tent in 1918. The flush of warmth settled around the centre of his chest as he broke eye contact and busied himself with his coffee.

“Hey Jiya, any chips left for my movie?” He asked as he and Lucy worked side-by-side, their arms brushing each other, once again plunging him into his memories. This time, a dark car trunk being jostled around together.

“Wait… movie? Not for at least an hour buddy, tonight the TV is mine and Lucy’s.” Jiya was defensive from the beginning of her statement. “And no, there’s no chips left. Someone needs to do a grocery run tomorrow.”

“Says who?” Wyatt was referring to the TV being Jiya and Lucy that night. Nothing had been said before, at least not to him.

“Dude, it’s Tuesday. We  _ always  _ have the TV on a Tuesday.” Jiya stood in front of him, as if she were trying to block his way into the mess area.

Always was a bit of a stretch. Lucy had only been back for five minutes, two weeks tops.

“That’s not the point Master Sergeant Logan. The time I  _ have  _ been here, JIya and I have the TV on a Tuesday. It’s  _ Shadowhunters _ day.”

“Shadow.... Oh man, not that show.” Wyatt actually whined at the thought of being tortured by what looked to be teenagers stomping around New York and overacting.

“Do  _ not  _ diss the show Logan. No.” Lucy actually turned to him and pointed her finger in his face, her voice stern. Rather than make him cower, he could stop the smile on his face and the small laugh that escaped him.

“Aren’t you two a bit old to watch stuff like that, never mind the fact that you are two of the most intelligent women I know. That show is cheesy as hell, overacted, and just plain awful.”

“It’s called escapism. Besides, do we judge you for watching Keep-”

“Nope. No you don’t. I’ll just make my coffee and leave you to it.” The heat he felt this time was in his face as he interrupted Jiya in spilling his guiltiest pleasure to Lucy. With two sets of eyes on his back, he quickly made his coffee and left the kitchen and went to hide in his room. As he walked along the hall, he heard a loud outburst of laughter. He was going to kill Jiya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
